Another Team
by Ausun
Summary: Another story about an OC in the world. Sort of a half self-insert. Reviews are very much appreciated. Rated T for the language.
1. The Eventful First Day

Chapter 1: The Eventful First Day

The boy balled his hands into fists, feeling scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time as he thought about where he was heading. His thoughts drifted back to before he left his family. He remembered feeling, at the time, as if he'd never see his mother and father again as he hugged them goodbye, tears threatening to fall from all their eyes.

"Did you remember to pack some extra clothes?" his mother asked him.

"Of course, Mom," he replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm certain you'll do great, Blaize," his father said while grabbing Blaize in a hug and choking back a sob.

"Me too, Dad," he quietly replied, "but please no crying you two, it'll make me start too, and I don't want to show up on my first day with puffy, red eyes."

"Just don't forget the training you got at Signal, okay Son?" his mother almost sobbed out, "and please at least try being sociable and make some friends."

"I'll try, but you know how shy I am when it comes to strangers, even when they're around my age," he replied looking down dejectedly.

His mother sighed, "I know, I know," before checking her scroll and saying, "oh, look at the time, you need to hurry or you'll be late, dear!"

Blaize rushed and made it to the station with mere minutes to spare.

He came out of his flashback just as an image of a stern-looking woman appeared on the monitors around the ship.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," she began, "my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few with the honor of being chosen to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," the speech ended with the woman's image disappearing and the view of the town of Vale appearing down below.

Blaize turned as he heard the distinct sound of someone trying not to vomit followed by the sound that the person had failed in stopping it, along with a girl yelling, "Eww, eww, eww, gross, it's on my shoes. Ewwwww!" followed by several people laughing. Blaize looked around and saw a black with red highlighted haired girl trying to help clean the boots of an older looking girl with blonde, almost gold, hair, telling her to, "stop moving around so much, Sis". He saw a blonde guy running past that seemed to be the one who had vomited, and seemed about to again.

Blaize chuckled at the scene thinking, 'So these are my new classmates, huh? This is gonna be an interesting experience then, I guess.'

A few more minutes of flying, and the ship full of eager students finally reached its destination: Beacon Academy, the most esteemed academy of its kind.

Blaize was still amazed he'd been accepted, seeing as he'd skipped ahead a year because of his supposed skills. He felt that out of all the people on the ship, except, maybe, for the guy that vomited, he was the least qualified to be going to Beacon. This thought made him shrink down into the mask that covered the lower part of his face, at the same time he pulled the hood of his cloak farther down over his bowed head, letting his shyness take hold.

As soon as the ship docked and the door opened, the blonde guy that had puked ran out and puked again, this time into the pot of a plant. Blaize walked past, along with all the other students, trying not to draw any attention to himself. As he walked, he notice the blonde girl running off with some other people, leaving the red-head and confused. Blaize stopped and watched as the girl tripped over a pile of briefcases, spilling the contents, which seemed to be vials of dust. A white-haired girl began to yell at the red-head, shaking a vial of dust she was holding for emphasis. A few seconds into the rant, the red-head sneezed, causing the dust to ignite and explode, the white-haired girl caught in the explosion. This made the white-haired girl yell even louder, before another girl, this one black-haired, joined the conversation, seemingly defusing it with a couple of sentences.

Blaize watched as they all went their separate ways, the white-haired and black-haired girls by themselves and the red-head with the blond guy from before, the one that had puked. Blaize decided that he should head inside as well and started walking towards the biggest building, lost in his mixed thoughts of his family, the events that had up until then, and his chances of doing well in the school. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person standing right in front of him until he'd bumped into them, making them both fall to the ground.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," he stuttered out, as he lifted up to see who he'd bumped into.

**Thanks for reading and see ya later everyone,**

**Ausun**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Eventful First Night

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry," he stuttered, pushing himself up to see who he'd bumped into. "Are y-you a-a-alright?"

"Ahh, I think my back is broken!" the girl cried, a little too overdramatic.

Blaize held out his hand to help her up. She took it, and they both pulled to get her up.

"Oh, come on, not even a laugh?" she pouted.

Blaize only sighed as he slightly turned away from the girl.

"Geez, you're not gonna be any fun." Rolling her eyes at Blaize, she continued. "Anyways, name's Sirena, what's yours?"

"B-Blaize," he mumbled, looking back at the girl. He noticed that her odd, blue hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail with a few bangs left in front, had streaks of white on the ends. He also noticed how her eyes were slightly tilted up, making her look quite cat-like.

'Must be a Faunus,' he thought to himself.

"Blaize, eh? Cool name," she said, smiling at him. "So how about we head inside together?"

"Uhm, sure, I g-guess." Blaize managed, quickly looking down.

"Alright then, let's go!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Blaize, who jumped at the gesture, his eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think that would scare you," Sirena said, quickly pulling her arm back.

"Uhh, w-well, it's just that I've n-never really had a-a-anyone do that besides my parents," he stuttered, "I've never r-really had any f-friends."

"Well then, that changes right now," Sirena stuck her hand out to him. "We're officially friends from now on, ok?"

"I g-guess that's alright." he replied as he took her hand.

"Great!" she yelled. "Let's get going, then!"

"Y-Yeah," he said meekly, following her as she walked ahead.

After a while of walking, they reached an auditorium where all the other students seemed to be heading towards. They joined the crowd and walked in. Blaize's eyes darted around, and then he noticed the blonde girl and the red-head standing next to the white-haired girl. Blaize's attention was drawn to the stage as a man he recognized as the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, walked up to the mic. "I am going to keep this short," he began, "you have come here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin walked away, Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the mic and began giving instructions.

"You will all gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"That was...different," Sirena said.

"Mmhmm," Blaize replied.

A short time later, Blaize was sitting against a wall of the giant ballroom the students were staying in, reading a book he had brought with him.

"Not sleeping?" Sirena asked, plopping on to her sleeping bag that she had set next to Blaize.

"No, m-more of a n-night person," he replied.

"Alright. Huh, seems like they are too," she said, pointing to a far corner of the room where all the girls Blaize had seen earlier were, "Ahh, whatever, I'm going to sleep. Night, Blaize."

"Night, Sirena." he said, returning to the book.

**Well there's Chapter 2, hoped everyone liked it.**

**I want to thank the three people that helped me out with OC submissions, Dio Silenzio, Ghost Fire 6, and king of the lion, thank you all so much. And also, thanks to the awsome Enerjack for helping out by beta-reading the chapter.**

**I hope to have the next chapter beta-read and posted tomorrow.**

**So until then, thanks for reading and goodbye,**

**Ausun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, took me longer than I thought to write this chapter but at least its longer. Hope it's everyone enjoys it!**

Chapter 3: The Emerald Initiation, Part 1

Blaize slowly opened his eyes, wondering when he'd fallen asleep. His vision was blurry, but he was still able to notice something in front of him. When the fog that covered his vision cleared away, Blaize was surprised to see a boy's face extremely close to his.

"Gahh!" Blaize jumped. "Please b-back u-up a bit."

"Oh, sorry, just seeing if you were awake. It's morning! You should be up." the boy practically yelled.

"Yeah, Blaize, we need to get moving," Sirena added, already up and changed, "and Xena here was kind enough to come and wake us up early."

"Thanks then, Xena," Blaize said to the black-haired boy swaying on his feet.

"You're very welcome!" Xena replied, walking away.

"Strange kid, that one," Sirena said, "and is he waddling?"

"Yeah, I think he is. Wonder if he's any good in a fight." Blaize replied, standing up.

"Hmm, whatever, we should get going though, right?" Sirena asked.

"Yeah, best hurry," Blaize answered.

"Hey, I just noticed, but you're not stuttering," she remarked, "Why is that?"

"Huh, oh, guess it's either that I'm getting used to being around you, or the prospect of an upcoming fight." He said, thinking it over, "Though it may come back if I have to talk to anybody else."

"Well, that means you're just gonna have to talk to me, then." she joked.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Cuz, I rather like the way you sound without a stutter." she said with a wry smile.

"Uhh," Blaize tried to think of something to say, more than a little startled, "we need to get ready, right? So let's get going, huh?"

Sirena started laughing, then called, "Yeah, let's!", as she walked ahead.

Blaize sighed, and then smiled under his mask muttering, "Hope she isn't always like that. Don't think I can handle much more."

Blaize gazed happily at the weapons stashed in the locker he'd been given. He and Sirena had just finished breakfast and were getting ready to head to the initiation site. He pulled out his broadsword, checking the blade before sheathing and setting it on his back, hilt left of his head. Then came his katana, he checked its blade then sheathed it, and attached it to his right hip. And finally, his revolvers, which he had affectionately named Shi no Kenjuu, Death's guns. He made sure the barrels were clear and that the cylinders spun with no problems.

"Kai, red," he commanded, checking that the voice controls still worked right. The cylinder of the gun in his left hand spun before clicking into place, "Good. Now, Shi, yellow." The cylinder for the gun in his right hand clicked.

Satisfied they were working right, he holstered them in the harnesses strapped to his chest underneath the cloak.

"What! How do you not know who she is, she's on every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!" A girl yelled from behind a row of lockers.

He peeked around and saw the white-haired girl staring angrily at the blonde guy while pointing at a redheaded girl in what looked like Amazonian warrior armor. Blaize pondered whether or not to listen in to their conversation, but decided not to as they started to talk about the teams they would be on. Blaize wasn't interested in the outcome of the arrangement of teams and members, he didn't care who he was with as long as they were nice enough.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." Glynda Goodwitch's voice said through an intercom.

"Finally," Blaize sighed to himself.

"Hey, Blaize, let's head up together!" Sirena called from the door.

"Sure," he called back.

A short jog later, and they were standing on a cliff overlooking a forest. Ozpin and Glynda were standing near the edge, waiting for the students.

"Take your positions," Glynda instructed.

Each of the students stepped onto a pad set in the cliff, Blaize between Sirena and the boy from before, Xena. Ozpin began giving instructions, but Blaize barely paid attention, too excited by the fact that he was finally getting a chance to show off his skills. He did, however, hear enough to know that whoever he first met in the forest would be his partner for the rest of his time in Beacon, and that the objective was some relic in a temple somewhere in the forest.

'Seems simple enough.' Blaize thought to himself.

Once Ozpin had finished explaining, the pads began launching the students into the air. Sirena was sent flying, laughing the whole way. Blaize was launched next, wind whipping past him. He aimed himself towards the closest and tallest tree he saw, drawing his broadsword and using it to hook into the tree, slowing his fall. Landing in a crouch with his sword ready and hand on Kai's handle, he checked his surroundings. With no immediate danger present, he stood and started running in the direction he was sure led to the middle of the forest. That would be where he'd find the temple. While he was running, though, Blaize heard the sound of a fight to his right side. He changed direction and charged into a clearing where Sirena was trapped fighting a pack of about twenty Beowolves and two Ursa by herself.

"Good timing, Blaize! I could really use some help here!" Sirena yelled just as she blocked a swipe from one of the Ursa.

"On it," he called to her as he unholstered Kai, "Kai, blue!"

Blaize aimed for the Ursa that had swiped at Sirena and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang as the gun fired, then the Ursa was completely encased in ice.

Half the Beowolves, along with the other Ursa, turned their attention to Blaize, while the rest charged Sirena. Blaize fired a few more freezing shots at some of the Beowolves, hitting four. He then holstered Kai and drew his katana, getting in a fighting stance where he had the broadsword shoulder-height next to his face and the katana horizontal in front of him. As the first wolf reached him, he quickly spun right and diagonally cut it down the chest. Blaize ran forward and started going through the complex motions of his sword style. It was sort of like a dance, slash, step back, block, spin, and stab. Soon, there was nothing left of the six Beowolves but their bodies lying on the ground, most in pieces. Blaize took a second to make sure Sirena was alright, just as she stabbed the last of the Beowolves with her weapon, a short, white and indigo trident. Seeing that she was fine, he turned back to the Ursa, deciding to show off a little. He sheathed his swords and pulled out Shi.

"Shi, yellow." he said, failing to stop the excitement from filling his voice.

He aimed and pulled the trigger, a loud bang ringing out before an explosion shook the ground. As the smoke from the blast cleared, the steaming corpse of the Ursa, top half gone, appeared.

"Damn, that's some real firepower there," Sirena said, greatly impressed.

"Explosion rounds. They come in handy," Blaize proudly explained.

"Yeah, I bet so," she chuckled.

"Anyway, we should probably get moving," Blaize suggested.

"Sure thing, Partner," Sirena smiled.

After a few hours more of walking, and Blaize having climbed a tree to find their position, they found themselves near the middle of the forest.

"Ugh, it's already night and the temple's still gotta be a few more hours walk from here!" Sirena complained.

"Calm down, Sirena. We can finish the initiation tomorrow. Not like there's a time limit." Blaize reasoned.

"But I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible!" Sirena pouted.

"And that will have to be tomorrow." Blaize quipped.

Before Sirena could reply, a boy suddenly burst through the bushes, slamming into Sirena and causing them to tumble over each other onto the ground, Sirena landing on top of him.

"Ow, oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you!" the boy exclaimed from underneath Sirena.

"It's fine, just-," Sirena stopped short as she lifted herself up and realized that the boy happened to be holding onto her chest, tightly.

Her face became a mask of pure anger as she punched the boy in the face, several times, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye.

"Sirena, stop!" Blaize commanded, grabbing her and pulling her off the guy.

"Get outta the way, Blaize! Let me at the little pervert!" Sirena yelled, trying to pounce on the guy again while Blaize held her back.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert, I didn't mean to grab you there!" the boy yelled back fearfully while blood ran down his face.

"Like hell you didn't, with how tightly you were holding on?!" Sirena screamed.

"Look, just calm down and think, Sirena. He clearly didn't know what happened." Blaize tried to reason.

"Shut it, Blaize. This is between me and the pervert." Sirena angrily replied.

"James, where you at man?" a voice called through the trees. Soon enough, the person that had called stepped through the bushes into the small clearing. "Huh, what's goin on?"

"Just trying to kill a pervert is all." Sirena said, no signs of humor present in her tone.

Blaize quickly realized who the new 'stranger' was. "Huh, Xena?" Blaize asked, surprised.

"Dude, Xena, help me out here," the boy, James, pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try," Xena said, walking to Sirena and punching her.

"Ow, what the hell?" Sirena yelled, gripping her cheek.

"Just trying to help," Xena explained, "did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did!" Sirena yelled, this time trying to go after Xena, him dodging.

"Stop it, everyone!" Blaize yelled and everyone froze, "Will you all calm down! You two, James and Xena, you can stay here and camp with us, just sleep somewhere over there away from Sirena. And you, Sirena leave them the hell alone and go to sleep! I'll watch for any Grimm."

"Fine, just don't stay up all night," Sirena sighed, her voice still dripping with bits of malice.

"Alright. Come on, Xena, we're staying over here," James said, walking to the opposite side of the clearing.

"Thank you," Blaize sighed as he sat with his back to a tree, thinking, 'Hope things go better tomorrow.'

**So any reviews are always appreciated and as always thanks to the awesome beta-reader that got this read and corrected in under an hour, I think. Next chapter will take another couple of days I'm sure, but I think it'll be posted sometime around Saturday or Sunday, depends.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the one week late chapter. I've had real life to deal with and then trying to come up with a team name, that took like all of last Sunday to do, and it still kinda sucks. Another thing, many people may not like what I did with Blaize's semblance, but I will gladly explain my reasoning with you if you want me too.**

Blaize watched the sky turn vivid shades of red and orange as the sun rose.

"Well, the fun part's just about to begin," he said to himself with a smirk before jumping to the ground and yelling, "Alright, time to get up and moving, people!"

"Ugh, just a few more minutes," James mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Come on, up and at 'em, James," Xena cheerily said, instantly awake.

Blaize was confused at how fast the boy had woke, but dismissed it as he walked to where Sirena was lying, still asleep, "Sirena, wake up."

"Mmh, don't wanna," she mumbled sleepily.

"Come on, you need to get up. Or we can just forfeit the initiation and go back home." Blaize tried to persuade her.

"Fine, I'm getting up," she sighed.

"Good, now that everyone's awake, we can get moving to the temple," Blaize announced.

"Oh, no. I'm not traveling with that pervert and his punchy friend," Sirena said, stomping her foot in annoyance, "Sleeping in the same clearing is one thing, but traveling is another entirely."

"Sirena, there is not going to be an argument about this, too. They're coming with us and that's final," Blaize calmly ordered, "Now, come on. The temple's this way."

"No!" Sirena shouted.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with her about splitting up," James added.

"We are not splitting up! All four of us are heading to that temple together, or not at all! Got it?" Blaize yelled at the both of them.

The sudden rise in tone from the usually quiet boy shocked them to silence, then a grudging agreement.

"Fine," Sirena conceded.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." James agreed.

"Good. Now as I said, the temple is this way," Blaize said, turning and walking ahead, the other three following behind.

They eventually reached what surely had to be the temple, though they wondered how it could be called that. Fallen columns were everywhere, and any standing ones were cracked and covered in vines. They walked to the center of the ruins, where several pedestals were standing; some with what were supposedly the relics and the rest bare, their relics already taken.

"Chess pieces?" Sirena asked, confused.

"Apparently," James replied.

"Ok, Sirena and James, grab one each and let's go," Blaize directed.

"Which?" Sirena asked back.

"Any one," Blaize answered curtly, visibly anxious.

"Something wrong, man? You seem a bit antsy." James asked, concerned.

"Just fine. Hurry and grab a relic so we can go," he replied with a glance to the trees, "Aww crap, too late."

A second later, two girls came walking out of the forest. Running to the temple, Blaize saw it was the blonde and black-haired girls he'd seen yesterday.

"Aww man, we weren't first," the blonde girl pouted.

"Well, neither were we, by the looks of those empty pedestals," Sirena said, pointing.

"What!? That means we're way behind!" the girl yelled with her head hung low, but she perked back up almost instantly, "Oh well. Wait, Sirena?"

"Yang? Oh my Oum, it's been so long," Sirena replied, "Who's this?"

"Blake Belladonna," the black-haired girl replied.

"I'm James Thompson," James introduced himself next, "and the guy over there is Xena Potencia."

"Hi!" Xena called from one of the still standing pillars he was trying to climb.

"And Mr. Mysterious Cloak and Mask Guy?" Yang asked, pointing to Blaize, who'd been standing slightly aloof from the group, scanning the forest and sky.

"Blaize Bastion," he replied, "and get ready for more company."

"What d'ya mean?" Yang asked.

Almost as if on cue, loud, head-splitting screeches filled the air, followed by a Nevermore flying swiftly overhead. There was a thud as the red-head from yesterday landed next to Yang.

"Yang!" she called.

"Sis!" Yang called back, gripping the red-head in a bear hug.

"Ahh-can't-breath," she gasped.

"Oh, sorry about that Rubes." Yang said, releasing her.

The group heard screaming as the Nevermore circled around the clearing. On one of its passes, something fell from its foot, plummeting to the ground.

"Oh, no, Weiss!" the red-head yelled, her voice full of concern.

Blaize reacted almost immediately, sprinting towards the tree line, using his aura to give himself a speed boost. He ran up the length of one of the trees and pushed himself off at the top. He shot through the air, catching the girl bridal-style, somersaulting, and landing crouched next to the group, setting the girl on her feet and standing.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, unable to keep in her sharp tone.

"Weiss, I'm so happy you're okay!" the red-head exclaimed, rushing over.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Your stupid idea nearly got me killed, Ruby!" Weiss reprimanded her.

"Good thing Blaize was quick enough to catch you then," Sirena remarked, walking over.

"Hmm, well then, I guess I owe you thanks, Blaize," Weiss politely said, then turned to Sirena, "but who are you, exactly?"

"You're welcome," Blaize replied, "and I'm Blaize Bastion and this is my partner Sirena Wave."

"Oh, alright then," Weiss quickly replied, "I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Oh, yeah! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ruby Rose, Weiss's partner." Ruby quickly added.

"Nice to meet you Ruby," Sirena kindly said.

"Geez, not more," Blaize groaned, just before and Ursa burst through the trees and fell dead.

"Aww, it's broken," an orange-haired girl said, popping up from behind the dead Grimm.

"Nora, please...don't ever do that again," a black-haired boy gasped, walking around from the other side of the Ursa.

"But it was fun, Ren!" she pouted back.

"No!" he replied curtly.

"What in the-" Sirena began, before getting cut off as a red-headed warrior girl came running through the trees, carrying a blonde guy, a Deathstalker angrily chasing them.

"Umm, what?" James asked, completely dumbfounded at what was happening.

"Don't forget, there's still a Nevermore to worry about, too!" Blake called.

The red-headed warrior girl was joined by Nora and Ren as the blonde guy woke up. They faced off against the Deathstalker as Ruby and the other girls got ready to fight the Nevermore. Blaize and Sirena were joined by James and Xena as a new threat came rushing out of the trees. A King Taijitu rushed into the clearing.

"Could this day get any worse?" James yelled.

"It just might if you don't shut up and get ready to fight," Blaize yelled back at him.

Taking the initiative, Blaize and Xena charged the King Taijitu's black snake head while James rushed the white, with Sirena at a distance, covering with a rifle. Blaize brought his broadsword up in a diagonal slash against the snake, making sparks fly as metal met steel-hard bone. James attacked the other head, slashing with the katana in his left hand as he shot the shotgun bit of the one in his right, small bursts of fire erupting where the shots connected.

The snake heads reeled from the attack, but didn't seem to be taking any real damage. As the black head reared back to strike at Blaize, the other swung around to sweep James's feet. Xena jumped in front of Blaize, blocking the strike with his beat-up nodachi and forcing the head back almost effortlessly. James jumped, avoiding the sweep from the other head and floated in mid-air for a second before dropping back to the ground. Sirena took an opening and shot at the Grimm, each pull of the trigger firing a three burst shot, each hit making small dents in the bone armor, but doing no more than aggravating the Grimm.

After a long while of battling, the group was exhausted. Their attacks did little to no damage and they constantly had to dodge counterattacks.

"We're not getting anywhere with this," Sirena finally gasped, completely out of breath.

"I know. I'm trying to come up with a plan now," Blaize replied, just dodging another strike from the Taijitu.

Blaize heard a yell come from where the warrior girl and the others were fighting the Deathstalker. As he glanced over, he saw the blonde guy get struck by the Deathstalker's pincer.

Blaize was brought back to their battle as he saw James get sent flying, skidding across the ground as he landed. There was another yell, this time from where Ruby and the others were fighting the Nevermore. He glanced in their direction, and what he saw made him freeze. Lying on the ground with feathers piercing through her right arm and leg was Weiss with Ruby using her weapon to keep any more feathers from hitting her.

Something inside Blaize snapped. He realized the only way to beat these Grimm was to use the last thing he'd ever wanted to again. He sheathed his swords and focused his aura. Shadows began to surround him, covering his body.

"Everyone, get back." He ordered, though his voice was deeper and menacing.

"What? What are you doing?" Sirena asked.

"Finishing this." Blaize replied as the shadows completely covered him.

In a flash of purple light, Blaize was gone and in his place; something. It was covered in dark armor with a billowing cape of shadows, holding a giant purple sword. The thing took a step and was instantly next to the King Taijitu. It swung its sword once and the snake was split directly between the two heads. The thing did the same with the Deathstalker before turning its attention to the Nevermore. The sword changed into a large bow. The figure drew the string back and an arrow made of purple energy formed before being released and flying at the Nevermore. There was another flash of light as the arrow hit. When it cleared the only thing left of the bird Grimm was a smoking chunk of meat falling to the ground. The figure turned to the others. It took a step and the armor around it started to fall away. Small black rose petals fell to the ground as the thing continued further until the armor was gone entirely and it its place was Blaize.

"Heh, sorry guys, someone's gonna have to carry me back," he said weakly before collapsing.

"Blaize!" Sirena yelled, running to him in a panic.

"That was one seriously strong move," James said.

"Yea, but it must drain him completely of his energy," Blake remarked.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Sirena asked, slightly worried.

"Judging by what he said, probably most of the six hours it'll take to get back to the cliff." Blake replied.

"So, who's carryin' who?" Yang asked, looking from Blaize to the blonde guy to Weiss.

"Blaize'll probably be the heaviest, so you should carry him, Yang." Ruby suggested, "Sirena and I can get Weiss and Pyrrha and Ren can get Jaune."

"Yea, I think that'll work." Yang agreed, "Anyone against it?"

Nobody disagreed to the plan, so that was how they started off on the trek back to the cliff. Pyrrha and Ren carrying Jaune between them, up front leading the way, followed by Yang carrying Blaize over her shoulder, her followed by Sirena and Ruby carrying Weiss, with James and Xena bringing up the rear. Five hours into the six hour walk, Blaize woke up, saying he was fine to walk on his own, even offering to take Ruby's place to give her some rest. This led to Blaize carrying Weiss for the rest of the trip.

When they got back to the cliff, the injured were taken to the infirmary and the rest were told to wait in the ballroom with the rest of the initiates until the others were healed and they could start the team naming ceremony. It only took a few hours for Weiss and Jaune to get healed and the ceremony to get underway. Team CRDL was named first with the leader being a guy that just oozed jerkiness named Cardin Winchester, next was Team JNPR with Jaune named as leader. Next was Team RWBY and Ruby was named leader, much to everyone's surprise, and last was Blaize and his team.

"Now, Blaize Bastion, Sirena Wave, James Thompson, and Xena Potencia." Ozpin called them to the stage, "You four collected the black king pieces. From now on you will be known as Team BSJX (Bastion), led by Blaize Bastion."

"Uhh, what?" Blaize asked, dumbfounded.

"Good luck with your team." Ozpin replied jokingly.

"Congrats, Blaize," Sirena said.

"Just great," Blaize sighed, "stuck dealing with these three for four years."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Sirena asked, eyes narrowed on Blaize.

"Ha, nothing, Sirena. I'm only joking," Blaize replied, "But no fighting between you and James, please."

"If we fight, it's his fault, the little pervert." Sirena remarked.

"I'm not a pervert! I told you already it was an accident, and you busted my nose!" James yelled.

Blaize chuckled, "C'mon guys, we should head to our dorm."

Sirena turned her attention from the argument with James to say, "And you're gonna tell us about that weird armor."

"Yeah, guess I have to," Blaize sighed, his good mood dimming slightly.

**Alright, hope that was a good chapter, much longer than any of the others. So, as I said, any questions about Blaize's semblance or, a point made quite a while ago I should have probably mentioned, his appearance, I'll gladly answer. Thanks again to my awesome beta-reader, who's advice on writing has helped quite a lot, and as always, reviews are very much appreciated, any kind of criticism helps.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ausun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, here's the like 3 or 4 month late chapter 5, sorry for that I kinda got derailed by...uh..life stuff. Couple fyis, this wasn't beta read cuz I wanted it out as fast as I could get it so it may have a few errors and badly written parts and also it's different in some places from the rest of the story. I changed a few bits and added some stuff and took some stuff out.**

**Hope y'all like it anyway. Reviews still welcome, any criticism is good.**

"C'mon, there has to be more to it."

It was the morning after the initiation and team naming ceremony, and Sirena had, for the tenth time just that morning, tried to force Blaize to say more about his semblance.

"Sirena, really, there is nothing more. What you saw in the forest was it." He told her, getting annoyed by her persistence.

"Really? No name and no explanation for it? There is something you aren't saying and I want to know what it is!" Sirena demanded.

"Please Sirena," Blaize sighed, "just drop it. I'd like to eat breakfast without you asking me about my semblance a million times."

"Fine, fine, but this isn't over."

"Course it isn't, let's just go."

The four teammates left their room a minute later, heading for the cafeteria. Teams RWBY and JNPR joined along the way, as their rooms were just down the hall. They reached the cafeteria after a few more minutes of walking. They each got their food and the three teams sat along the same table, teams RWBY and BSJX along the same side and team JNPR across from them. There was small talk among the teams, mostly about the dorms the teams had to live in.

"Yea we made ours into bunk beds," Ruby was just saying to Jaune.

"Ooh, guys can we make our beds into bunk beds too?" Xena asked.

"No, Xena, we can't. It'd be way too dangerous." James replied.

"Aww," Xena said.

"We may have made them bunk beds, but they are still quite precariously placed," Weiss said.

"They'll be fine, Ice Queen," Yang replied to her.

"Don't call me that!" Weiss yelled.

Weiss and Yang started bickering about Yang calling her "Ice Queen".

"You're pretty quiet, Blaize. Why is that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nerves," Blaize replied quietly.

"Yea, right. There is no way you're nervous, Blaize. You were all take charge yesterday." Jaune said.

"Different. That was a fight." Blaize told him.

"Okay, so when you are fighting, you are not shy but you are normally?" Weiss tried to understand it.

"Yes. Also, I'm not as much when around someone I've known a while." Blaize replied.

"Like us?" James asked.

Blaize nodded.

"So that just means you trust us more than the others doesn't it?" It was Sirena who asked a question now.

"In a way," was Blaize's short reply.

"Just not enough to say anything more about your semblance apparently," Sirena remarked.

Blaize sighed angrily, "I told you there's nothing else."

"There has to be, I'm sure of it!" Sirena exclaimed.

"Sirena, I think you need to stop asking him about it. He clearly doesn't wanna talk about it." James tried to help.

"I don't need the opinion of a pervert, and even if I did, I still wanna know what Blaize isn't saying." Sirena replied sternly, "So what is it, Blaize?"

"Will you just drop it Sirena!" Blaize yelled.

The cafeteria fell silent as Blaize yelled out. The others were all staring at Blaize in shock.

"I'm going to the gym to train," Blaize slowly said, "I'll see y'all in class."

At that, Blaize stood and walked out of the cafeteria, everyone watching him as he did. The others at the table turned back to each other and sat in silence for a minute.

"I told you, Sirena," James spoke up.

"Shut up, James," Jaune said.

"No, he's right, even if he is a pervert, I shouldn't have pushed Blaize like that," Sirena said to Jaune, to no one in particular she asked, "How long do we have before class?"

"Breakfast ends in ten minutes and classes don't start for another thirty after, since it's our first day," Blake answered.

"Alright, thanks Blake," Sirena said, then, "I'm going to go talk to him and try to apologize. See you all in class."

Sirena stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I hope they can make up," Pyrrha muttered.

"I'm sure they will," Ruby said, "I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Don't start assuming they'll be a couple, Ruby," Weiss rebuked her.

"Well they would if it happened," Ruby pouted.

"Just don't jinx it then, Rubes," Yang laughed.

It took Sirena all of the ten minutes to get to the gym from the cafeteria. When she walked into the vast room, she took a minute to examine what any class that would be in it would entail. There was a small track covering one half of the building and the other had all sorts of equipment, from gymnastics to basketball and weight lifting. She noticed a light coming from a back room, and as she walked up to the door she could hear the sounds of someone hitting something. She looked in to see Blaize punching and kicking a punching bag attached to the ceiling. He had taken off his long coat, which he'd been wearing over the schools uniform and she was slightly surprised to see that his hair was a bright violet color with a small streak of pink in it. She giggled a bit when she saw the pink streak. At the sound of her laughing, Blaize stopped hitting the bag and looked at the doorway.

"Uhh, hey, Blaize," Sirena said nervously.

"Hey," He replied softly.

"Look, uhh, I wanted to say that I was sorry for pushing you to talk about your semblance. I sometimes get a bit too persistent with stuff when I know I shouldn't be and I just keep pushing and pushing, so I'm really sorry, I hope I didn't make you too mad at me and that you can forgive me for push-"

"Sirena."

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. I forgive you for pushing about my semblance, too. I just don't want some of the things from my past that are connected to it to be brought up again." Blaize said.

"I see. So there is more but it's painful to talk about?" Sirena asked.

"Some of it is. Though I guess it did get me to where I am now, since my parents took me in for it." He replied.

"What do you mean your parents took you in?" Sirena wondered.

"Well, I'm adopted. My parents were a famous Hunter and Huntress duo. They adopted me after they learned about what I could do, so they could train me to be good." Blaize explained.

"So then, the only reason you're really here at Beacon is because of your semblance?" Sirena asked.

"No, it's not the only reason, but it is the most prominent," Blaize answered, and then he said," Oh and I wanted to apologize too, for yelling at you back in the cafeteria."

"Oh, no, you don't need to apologize for that, it was my fault anyway," Sirena replied.

"All the same, I yelled at you and I was raised to always say sorry for stuff like that," Blaize insisted.

"Ok, apology accepted. Should we start for class or are you not done training?" Sirena asked back.

"Oh, the training was just to let off some steam, let's head for class," Blaize replied.

"Ok, then grab your coat, don't want anyone seeing that hair, do you?" Sirena joked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, best get my coat. Can you not tell anyone about that, please?" Blaize asked, embarrassed.

"Hmm, only if you tell me why you colored your hair that way," Sirena bargained, curious to the violet color.

"Because violet and pink are my two favorite colors, and pink just a little less, which is why it's just a streak," Blaize answered.

"Ok, that makes sense. And my lips are sealed regarding that." Sirena commented.

"Good, then let's head for class."

They left the gym and started walking to their first class, Grimm Studies with a Professor Port. It took them five minutes to find the classroom, which left them with another ten to do whatever as they waited for the class to start. As they walked in they could see the other two already there, along with teams RWBY and JNPR, all talking amongst themselves. As Blaize and Sirena walked up the stairs to where Xena and James were sitting, the blue and white haired guy Blaize had seen at the team naming ceremony walked over to them.

"Hi, names Romeo and what might yours be beautiful miss?" He asked Sirena.

"None of your business," Sirena replied, walking past to the others.

"What's that bitch's problem, I was complimenting her," Romeo said lowly, but not low enough for Blaize not to hear.

"Maybe she just instinctually knew you were a dick," Blaize remarked.

"What was that?" Romeo demanded.

"Nothin' Pretty Boy, just get back to not patronizing my teammate," Blaize shot back.

"Don't you dare call me that again or beat the living hell outta you!" he shouted.

"Try it Pretty Boy you wouldn't land a single hit!" Blaize shouted back.

The others, hearing the two start shouting, rushed over to them, as did the three that had been sitting with Romeo, a wolf faunus guy, a black-haired girl, and a guy that was carrying a briefcase for some reason. Each group stood near as both boys stared at each other angrily. The rest of the kids in the class watching.

"Hey, guys, can we not have a fight on the first day of actual school?" the small black-haired girl in Romeo's group asked aloud.

"I say we go all out on him," the wolf faunus growled.

"Try it and you're gettin' your lights punched out," Yang threatened.

"C'mon, guys, the girl is right, we shouldn't be fighting," Ruby tried intervening.

"Blaize, it's alright, just stop please," Sirena pleaded.

Blaize glance to her before looking back at the other guy and sighing, "Fine, but if it happens again, he's gonna get hurt."

The guy laughed mockingly, "Whatever."

After that first bit of excitement, the class ended up being one of the most boring things any of the teams had to sit through. The professor barely taught anything, just talked about his days as a young hunter. Even worse was that class set the tone for most of the classes that day, History with a professor that couldn't stand still for more than three seconds, leader classes that Blaize, the blue haired guy, Jaune, and Ruby had to go to with the other team leaders that was nothing but attack formations and defense tactics, until right after the survival class when there was a problem with one of the other students.

Team BSJX was heading towards lunch when they heard Romeo yelling from one of the other halls. They ran to where they heard it coming from and found Cardin Winchester, the leader of team CRDL, holding a faunus girl up against the wall by her bunny ears. Romeo and his team were there trying to get Cardin to let go of her but the other members of his team were keeping them back. The guy from Grimm studies seeing team BSJX out of the corner of his eye turned and called out to them.

"Hey can we get some help with this? He's hurting Velvet!" He yelled out.

"Got it!" Blaize yelled back, and then to his team, "Go help hold back the other members of CRDL, I'll get Cardin."

The other three nodded and ran to help Romeo's team. Blaize walked slowly towards Cardin. When he reached within arm's length he spoke to Cardin.

"Cardin, let Velvet go," Blaize commanded.

"Why? She's just a freak that doesn't deserve to go to this school, why should I have to stop letting her know that?" Cardin asked smugly.

"Because if you don't you'll have to deal with me," Blaize answered angrily.

"Like there's anything you can do to stop me," Cardin laughed, turning his head slightly to look at Blaize.

Blaize took his chance and punched Cardin right in the middle of his face as hard as he could, audibly breaking Cardin's nose, as well as his own middle finger. Cardin fell back losing his grip on Velvet who quickly ran away.

"There is that," Blaize remarked.

"You're gonna pay for that, freak lover," Cardin angrily said through the blood running down his face.

"Not if you have to go through us," Romeo said, as he, his team, and the others walked up.

The other members of team CRDL had run when reinforcements had shown up. Cardin stood up and turned around.

"Next time, freak lover," he said, before running after his teammates.

"What an ass," James said.

"Damn faunus hater, outta impale him with Oceana," Sirena growled.

"I dealt with it Sirena, let's get going," Blaize told her.

"Heh, guess you did. How's your hand by the way?" She asked.

"Broke my finger, but it'll be fine in a bit," He replied.

"I'm hungry, see everyone in the cafeteria," the wolf faunus said.

"Axis, you're always hungry," the black-haired girl chuckled.

"He has to keep fed or he won't have any energy for his temper tantrums, Naomi," Romeo joked.

"Shut up, Romeo," Axis half demanded, half complained," and I am really hungry, so I guess Val and I can go by ourselves if you guys aren't coming."

"Yep, and, oh, I hope they have pizza," the boy mused.

"All right, let's all get going then," Romeo sighed, rolling his eyes, "thanks for the help, and sorry about earlier I don't know what got into me, I just hate the name Pretty Boy."

"It's fine, just don't do it again," Blaize replied happily.

Lunch went smoothly for them, Romeo's team, RAVN met teams RWBY and JNPR properly, and there were no troubles. The last class, Combat Training, with Glynda Goodwitch as the instructor only lasted about thirty minutes, as Glynda only explained what the class would entail from the next one onward.

"During most days, this class will be the chance for you to display your skills against each other," Glynda announced, "These will be any kind of fight from one on one to one on four and sometimes beyond that. Some fights will be hand to hand or you being completely prepared for a fight. It all depends on what areas I feel you all need more practice in. Tomorrow will be your first real day of class, so be ready to have to fight. That is all, you are dismissed."

"Ugh, finally, I thought the day would never be over," Yang complained on the way back to the dorm rooms.

"Well get ready for an even longer day tomorrow," Weiss commented.

"What, why?" Yang asked.

"Today was toned down since we only just finished the initiation yesterday, tomorrow will be a real, full day of school," Weiss explained.

"No way, the day was long enough as is, and yer sayin' it's gonna be longer from now on?" Yang asked dejectedly.

"That is exactly what she's saying, Yang," Blake said.

The blonde's walk turned into more of a shuffle as she hung her head in despair. As she started lagging behind Ruby rushed back and started pushing her forward.

"Sis, it isn't that bad," Ruby tried to console Yang as she pushed her forward, "At most, it'll only be an hour or two longer."

"But it's already such a long day," Yang complained again.

"Man, she complains a lot doesn't she?" Romeo asked jokingly.

"You have no idea," Ruby muttered, then asked, "Wait, are y'all's dorm this way too?"

"Yea, were across from BSJX's, actually," Romeo answered.

"Really? We hadn't noticed," James said.

"Yep, and we get to see everyone whenever we want," Valgard, the boy Axis had called Val, happily remarked.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Xena said.

"Sounds like hell," James muttered.

"Well I definitely wouldn't mind if one of you guys wanted to visit me sometimes," Yang quipped.

"I doubt anyone would want to visit a complaining, hothead like you," Romeo joked.

"Hey, I don't complain that much," Yang replied.

"You're not denying being a hothead though," Romeo chuckled.

"Oh, just shut up, Pretty Boy," Yang countered.

"Don't call me that, I hate that," Romeo complained.

"Well now she's just gonna keep on calling you that," Sirena remarked with a smirk.

"Whatever, we're at your dorms," Romeo said.

"Well, see you all tomorrow, guys," Ruby said.

After RWBY and JNPR had gone into their dorms, BSJX and RAVN walked on to theirs just down the hall. As they reached the rooms they said their goodbyes for the day and entered their own.

"Well, I'm exhausted, I'll see you guys in the morning," James said before collapsing on his bed and promptly passing out.

"Ugh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that a pervert doesn't have any sense of hygiene," Sirena said.

"Huu, not a pervert," James mumbled in his sleep.

"Are you gonna keep calling him that?" Blaize asked her.

"Yes, it's because he is one," Sirena replied, "anyway, I'm gonna take a shower before I go to bed."

"M'kay, I'm gonna read a bit before I go to sleep," Blaize said.

"At least put on some pajamas before you do," Sirena insisted, "you too Xena."

"Yea, I will," Blaize assured her.

"Yes, ma'am," Xena saluted.

"Tone it down a bit Xena, Blaize is leader not me," Sirena chuckled before heading into the bathroom.

As she left the bathroom she could see that Xena had done as she asked and put on pajamas before going to sleep, but Blaize was still awake, reading the same book he had on the first night they'd stayed at Beacon.

"Hey, what book is that anyways?" she asked him.

"Oh, it's called The Host," Blaize replied.

"Hmm, never heard of it. What's it about?"

"Well these symbiotic aliens take over Earth, some humans escape, one girl that did gets caught, but she stays inside the body's head," Blaize started explaining, "and that's about as far as I got."

"Sounds like an interesting book," Sirena said.

"Yea, wanna borrow it when I'm done?" Blaize asked her.

"Yea, sure, if you don't mind," she replied.

"Naw, just don't lose it, I got it from my mom," he said.

"Oh, then I might as well treat it like a bible."

"No, you don't have to go that far, just keep it somewhere safe."

"I will, when I get to read it. How long do you think that will take?"

"Not long, maybe the rest of the week, Wednesday of next week at the most."

"Wow, really? That's not long, you sure about it?"

"Of course, I've read books this size in a single day so I'm stretching this one out."

"Dang, I'll probably take much longer."

"I doubt that, but shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Yea but what about you? You need sleep too."

"I told you the other night; I'm more of a night person. But I promise I will change into pajamas when I go to sleep, I'll be brushing my teeth too.

"Thank you. It's good to know that the leader has good hygiene, at least. But don't stay up very late, we've got an early day tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother."

"Hey, I might as well be, seeing as I'm the only girl on the team."

"Just get to sleep, Sirena. Like you said, early day tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, Blaize."

"G'night."

**Hey hope that chapter didn't suck. See y'all next chapter. (^v^)/ bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the seriously long wait for the second time in a row. I started back at regular school after being home schooled and then i had writers block and then i just got lazy and procrastinated and theeen I lost motivation to write, then i got it back and wrote this short fluff-and-small-backstoryish chapter. About 1900 words including ANs, that's quite low compared to my other chapters.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this small little bit before getting back the real plot. Also last chapter I used a book plot and I want to add the disclaimers to this chapter so I don't get in trouble later.**

**I don't own RWBY or the plot the book The Host that I used last chapter.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review. I'd like to know if anyone found anything wrong or that they'd like me to change.**

The boy rolled away from the Beowolf's strike. He stood, watching the circle of ravenous Grimm for any sign of the next attack as the village around him burned. A girl screamed, distracting the boy long enough for a Beowolf to run up and rake its claws across his back.

Blaize awoke with a start, his back aching with the phantom pain he knew oh-so-well. As usual, he was up before dawn and was able to watch the sunrise through the window. As the sky began its change from orange to blue, Blaize turned away and gathered his clothes for the day. As he walked out of the shower, dressed in the school uniform pants and shirt but foregoing the blazer for his own jacket and his mask, he noticed Xena had woken as well.

"Morning, Xe," he greeted.

"Morning," Xena replied cheerfully.

"Why do you always seem so happy?" Blaize asked.

"Hmm, I think I'm just like that naturally," Xena answered thoughtfully.

"Wish I could be like that," Blaize sighed.

"You seem cheery enough to me," Sirena suddenly yawned.

"Mornin', Sirena. And I meant when out around people, I don't really do well in the cheery department when I'm around crowds," Blaize pointed out.

"You just haven't had to be around crowds that much. I can definitely help with that," Sirena offered jokingly.

"Yea, no. I don't need help with it," Blaize replied, then asked, "Hey Xe, can you wake James up? We only have about an hour and a half before breakfast starts and I'd rather not be late."

"Sure," Xena said before pulling James off the bed, covers and all.

"Gah, the fuck!" James exclaimed from the floor.

"Well, not exactly what I meant but alright," Blaize said, "C'mon, get up James, you need to change."

"Yea, yea. Coulda just woke me up normally," James complained as he stood up.

"That was all Xena, man," Blaize said, "Anyway; you need to take a shower, then Xena and Sirena, your last."

"What?! Why am I last?" Sirena yelled.

"So that you have the most time," Blaize explained, "As long as James and Xena are quick."

"I'll be out in 20 minutes," James said, tiredly entering the bathroom.

"It'll take maybe 15 or 20 minutes for me, too," Xena said.

"That'll give you just shy of an hour to get ready," Blaize finished.

"Oh, I see, but what about you Blaize?" Sirena asked, calmer.

"I always wake up before sunrise, so I have a good while before y'all to get ready," Blaize replied.

"Wait, so you go to bed late and wake up before sunrise every day? How do you function on such little sleep?" Sirena asked, utterly confused.

"Years of conditioning," Blaize replied.

Before Sirena could ask what he meant James appeared from the bathroom.

"Alright, done," he said.

"Dude, that was like five minutes," Xena muttered.

"Took a quick shower," James muttered back, "Wake me up for breakfast."

James promptly face planted onto his bed.

"Aaand, he's out," Sirena deadpanned.

"Alright Xe, go ahead," Blaize just shook his head at James.

"Yea, I will actually take like 20 minutes though," Xena chuckled.

Blaize sat on his bed with his back against the wall as Sirena stood and stretched. She walked over and sat next to him.

"So just us conscious now, huh?" She chuckled.

"Yep," Blaize murmured.

"So, what are your thoughts on the other teams?" Sirena asked.

"Why? I mean anything I say will be a base observation that anyone could make," Blaize asked back.

"I'm just curious is all," Sirena laughed, "No ill intent or anything."

"Hmm, well I guess it'll pass the time," Blaize sighed.

"So Team RWBY?"

"Well, they're pretty all right. Ruby's a bit childish but she'll definitely make a good leader. Weiss could be a bit nicer, but she's clearly been trained well. Yang is way too immature but she's strong and pretty good in a fight. And Blake seems a bit too reserved and should open up a bit, but is alright otherwise." Blaize replied thoughtfully.

"JNPR?"

"Hmm, Jaune's got a lot of potential but he's too insecure and self-conscious. Pyrrha's a great warrior but can't express her feelings well. Ren, there isn't much to say about him other than he's quiet. And Nora's, well Nora."

"And us?"

"Us?"

"Yea, me, James, Xena, and you."

"Oh, well James is-"

"A pervert."

"A bit hotheaded is what I was gonna say, as are you apparently. Xena can be a bit off sometimes but he does well in fights. And I know I can do better in the socializing bit, but around y'all I think I'll be good."

"And me?" Sirena asked a bit hesitantly.

"Well, you're a-," Blaize hesitated, "very good fighter and teammate."

"Is that all?" She asked, almost dejectedly.

"Well I uh…What is it you want me to say? I'm not good at talking to girls."

"Really? Why not?"

"I just haven't needed to, really."

"Just…say what you think about me."

"Uhh, ok, well." Blaize sighed, "You're nice, and kind, and uhh…cool."

Sirena smiled, "You think I'm cool?"

There was the faintest blush on Blaize's cheeks, "Yeah, I mean you have a trident that turns into a rifle, that's awesome."

"Oh, c'mon, you have voice-controlled Dust shooters, man."

"Yeah, but they don't do anything else."

"So? That's what the swords are for, right?"

"Pretty much, but most of my fighting style I just copied from my parents."

"Really?"

"Yep. My dad used the dual swords and Mom used the pistols. Course, I did a bit of customization for myself, but they're still the ones my parents used."

"Family heirlooms, then?"

"In a way, yea." Blaize smiled warmly down at the pistol he'd drawn.

"Wish Oceana was like that but," Sirena sighed, "I didn't know my dad and my mom wasn't a fighter."

"You didn't know your dad?"

"No, he died just before I was born."

"Oh, wow."

"Yea, but I had my mom, and the ocean, so I was good."

"So, you love the ocean and you use a trident? Female Poseidon much?" Blaize joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha! Poseidon's got nothin' on me." Sirena joked back, silently thanking Blaize for the distraction from the past.

"You two aren't gonna start speaking Greek, are you?" Xena laughed, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Heh, no, Xe. Maybe German or Japanese, but no Greek," Blaize chuckled back.

"Ha, like you know either of those, Blaize." Sirena said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea I do know both actually," Blaize replied with a bit of joking pride, "Meine Sonne."

"Uh, what?" She asked.

"That was German, but I'm not telling you what it means. Anyway, you have a shower to take."

"Fine, but you're telling me what that means when I get out."

"We'll see, just take your shower."

Sirena shot Blaize a playful glare as she walked to the bathroom with her stuff. Xena then walked over and leaned against the wall by Blaize's bed.

"What does that mean?" Xena now asked.

"You'll find out eventually," Blaize replied with a smirk.

"Hmm, y'know I honestly didn't think you'd know another language."

"Well, when you're as antisocial as I am, you don't get many friends to hang out with. That gave me the time to learn whatever I wanted. I actually know seven languages including English and all the others I've practiced so much it's almost like I was born talking them."

"But, there had to be some time you weren't just learning something?" Xena asked with an eyebrow arched quizzically.

"Not really, like I said, I was antisocial. And I also, always wanted to learn new things; if it wasn't a language it was a new martial arts or sword technique. I even read a book about useless facts once."

"Just as long as you didn't feel as bored as you're making me feel, I guess it didn't hurt anything."

"Yea and it gives me a way to mess with people, especially Sirena, without them knowing what I'm saying." Blaize smirked again.

Xena laughed. "So, speaking of Sirena, do you know why she's so adamant about James being a pervert?"

"I think she's just a bit hotheaded sometimes."

"Hmm, I guess."

The room was silent save for the sound of James's light snoring.

"Hey, Blaize?" Xena finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you wear that hood and mask all the time?"

"I told everyone that at lunch yesterday."

"Yea but there has to be some other reason."

"No, it's just me being the antisocial me. Another layer between me and the world."

Xena stood with a thoughtful face for a second but it quickly turned into a grin.

"Eh, whatever. It's one of your signature things I guess." He said happily.

"One of my signature things?"

"Yea, like Sirena's love of the ocean or that Ruby girl's obsession with cookies."

Blaize just shook his head, "Y'know, I think Sirena is the only one I really understand on this team."

"Aww, how flattering, Blaize," Sirena joked, just walking out of the bathroom, "So, how's this uniform look on me? I don't really do skirts much."

Blaize and Xena were silent, both staring at Sirena's exposed legs. Blaize's face was extraordinarily red, and a small trickle of blood had started falling from his nose.

Xena was the first to snap out of the daze, saying, "It looks good girl."

"Blaize?" Sirena asked hopefully.

"Uh, uhm," Blaize stuttered a moment before composing himself (and wiping his nose), "you look nice."

Sirena smiled wide, "So should we head to breakfast now?"

James shot up in an instant at the mention of breakfast and with a quick "Yes" was out the door.

"C'mon, we better make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble before the first class," Blaize sighed, pulling up his mask and walking out the dorm room with Sirena and Xena behind him.

**Not much to say other than,**

**Please Review! Thanks! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone!~**

**Sorry for another super long wait. I just got really lazy and then summer started so I got lazier. Anyway for repayment for the long wait and super short chapter last time, this chapter is really long. 3,835 words! That's like awesome to me and all the people that have followed the story is even awesomer. Ok, so little tid bit thing, near the end of the chapter (when Sirena starts staring at Blaize) is a bit different from anything else in this story since it is the start of the romancey side of it. Also this story went all over the place while I was typing it so if it seems different from the rest of the story, sorry. Its hard writing for 16 characters that all have different personalities.**

**Anyways, On with the chapter, Hope you enjoy,**

AusunAfter an oddly uneventful breakfast, the teams were in their Grimm Biology class with Prof. Port. The mustached professor was currently ranting about one particular time in his part where he'd fought a pack of 80 Beowolves singlehandedly.

"Ugh, can this class be any worse?" Sirena complained in a whisper.

"At least we can understand him, unlike Oobleck." Xena remarked.

"Yea, but his speed makes the class interesting." James added.

"Could y'all at least try to pay attention? There's important information in-between the exaggerations if you listen," Blaize whispered angrily.

"Ah, Mr. Bastion. I do believe you've won yourself a chance to prove your Hunter prowess," Prof. Port suddenly exclaimed.

Blaize sighed, "Yes sir."

Blaize made his way down to the front of the class and stood opposite the lone cage that always stood in Port's class.

"Don't you want to grab your equipment?" Port asked.

"A Hunter must be ready for anything, Sir. Something my parents taught me."

"Ah, right, wise parents you have there. Well, let's begin!" And with that Port brought his BlunderAx down on the cages lock.

The door to the cage fell open with a resounding thud before a low growl issued from within.\

"Oh my, it seems the label was mixed up again," Port said as, instead of the intended Boarbatusk, a fully grown Beowolf stalked out of the cage.

"It's quite alright, Sir. I've fought many Beowolves before," Blaize remarked as he watched the Beowolf gaze around the room.

The Grimm's eyes passed around the class before settling on Blaize. With a snarl of rage, the wolf lunged at said boy, who merely dodged, pulled out a revolver in beneath his coat, and shot at the Grimm. The shot hit it directly in the head and exploded into a mess of black blood as the body began to fade away into small purple rose petals that themselves disappeared shortly.

Everyone stared, amazed at the quick take down as Blaize put away his revolver and said, "Gotta be ready for anything."

"…Yes. Anyway, you may return to your seat Mr. Bastion and I'll continue with the story," And Port began his rambling again.

"Dude, that was awesome," James commented as soon as Blaize sat down again.

"Quiet. Listen to the story," Blaize ordered quietly.

The team split up for their next classes. Blaize went to Leadership with Ruby and Jaune as well as Romeo. As for the others, they went to classes like Chemistry and History since it was still important to get a normal education as well as a Hunter's. The classes, and the day, passed by slowly with nothing noteworthy happening until lunch.

The teams had just sat down to eat, all talking between each other when they all heard a yelp. Looking across the lunchroom, they saw Cardin holding Velvet by the ears again.

"Please stop." The Bunny Faunus requested in a slightly accented tone.

"Cardin!" Blaize yelled, standing from the table.

Cardin turned to look at who yelled at him and seeing the guy that had broken his nose the day before, snarled.

"What'd' ya want Freak Lover?" He yelled back.

"Let Velvet go! You don't want a repeat of yesterday do ya?"

Cardin grumbled before begrudgingly letting go of the Faunus's ears.

"I'll get you back for that, just you wait!" He yelled before he and his team left the cafeteria.

"Fuckin' Bastard," Sirena mumbled angrily.

"Hey, hey, how about I break his legs?" Nora proposed excitedly.

"No, Nora." Ren replied stoically.

"Aww, but Reeeennn!" Nora pouted.

"Whatever, let's just have a peaceful lunch without thinking about Cardin," Naomi suggested.

"Yea," Sirena murmured again.

"Geez, Sirena. Perk up a bit. You should be on par with Yang in the exuberance category," Xena quipped.

"Exuberance category?" Both girls asked simultaneously.

"Yea, energy and happiness and anything else you could group with those two," Xena replied.

"Ok, all weird talk aside I wanna talk about how Blaize took that Beowolf down with one shot." Romeo commented.

"Easy, fire Dust round imbued with Aura," Blaize explained nonchalantly.

"So you use Dust to attack just like Weiss," Ruby excitedly asked.

"I guess," Blaize said.

"Oh my gosh, can I see your weapons? Pllleeeaaassseee?" Ruby asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes.

Blaize chuckled before pulling out Kai and handing it to Ruby, saying, "Careful with it, it's loaded."

Ruby got a large gleam in her silver eyes as she inspected the revolver.

"Standard barrel, normal cylinder, electronics upgrades, Dust chambers," Ruby let out a large gasp, "Is that an Aura converter chamber attachment?"

"Yep, put it on myself. Both guns." Blaize explained.

"The hell is an Aura converter?" Yang asked.

"On this gun it allows the person wielding it to compress their Aura into a bullet and fire it." Ruby explained even more excitedly than before, "I've only seen one of these things before. It cost a fortune."

"How much is a fortune to you, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"9000 lien a unit," Ruby answered.

The entire table besides Blaize was astonished by this.

"How did you get two then, Blaize?" Sirena asked now.

"My parents. They were a going away present for when I got here."

"How do your parents have that much?" Jaune asked next.

"They're a famous Hunter/Huntress duo. Y'all ever heard of Niles and Lilia Bastion?" Blaize now asked everyone else who were again flabbergasted.

"You're parents are the Niles and Lilia? The Faunus Bastions?" Pyrrha asked, shocked.

"Yea, they adopted me when I was six and raised me to be a Hunter." Blaize replied.

"Dude, that makes you famous too," Xena exclaimed.

"I'd rather not be. I have a bit of social anxiety and it would only get worse with people trying to swarm me every day."

"I can see how that would be bad," Weiss remarked, "Also, that's the most you've ever spoken around us."

"Yea, are you starting to trust us more?" Ruby asked as she handed Kai back to Blaize.

"A bit. Still a bit of apprehension on RAVN's part."

"What? Why us?" Romeo asked.

"We only met yesterday. I met the others the day before. And was in a battle with them."

"Seriously, that whole personality thing with you and fights is weird." Yang said.

"It's just how I am. Don't know why, though. May be a part of my semblance, cuz I'm still trying to figure it out completely."

"Oh man, RAVN, you should've seen the way Blaize took those Grimm down during Initiation, it was awesome. Shadows started covering him and he got this cool armor with a cape and a huuge sword and then the sword turned into a bow that took a Nevermore down in one hit." Xena told the team.

"Wow that's a pretty strong semblance then, huh?" Naomi asked slightly surprised.

"Yea, but it only works when I'm really mad. And then I pass out for hours on end." Blaize depressedly said.

"Hey, it's still a really cool semblance," Sirena said, trying to cheer Blaize up, "Oh, I know, why don't we try to come up with a name for it?"

"Your semblance doesn't have a name," Blake finally spoke up.

"No, I haven't found any record of a semblance like mine anywhere, so it must be unique to me." Blaize explained.

"How about Crimson Thunder!" Nora shouted.

"Nora, it doesn't have anything to do with thunder and none of its red," Ren told her quietly.

"Aww, boo."

"Rose Thrasher?" James offered up.

"Naw doesn't have the right ring, y'know." Yang said, then excitedly, "Violet Flourish!"

"No." Blaize instantly said.

"Dang thought I got it with that." Yang pouted.

They each spent a few minutes thinking.

Finally Sirena spoke up, "Shadow's Bastion."

They all turn to her as one.

"I like it," Nora exclaimed.

"Yea, it's got a nice ring to it," Pyrrha added.

Sirena turned to Blaize, "What do you think? It is your semblance."

Blaize took a moment to think before looking around the table at everyone. "It's perfect," he finally said as he looked at Sirena, whose eyes instantly lit up happily.

"Good, that's over. It's time to get to Combat Training." Weiss spoke up.

Each team stood and threw away their trash before filing out the cafeteria toward the arena styled room. Glynda stood in the middle of the arena, waiting for the class to enter and sit. Once the entire class was present she spoke to them all.

"Welcome to your first day of Combat Training, students. Today will be a tournament style, hand-to-hand match between two students. The participants will be chosen randomly, unless there is a specific opponent someone wishes to face. We'll go through as many matches as we can. Now the rules: First to have their Aura drop to red loses. Since today is hand-to-hand, no weapons. You may use your semblance however, if need be. Is everyone ready?"

The room was filled with a chorus of "Yes ma'am"s and "Yes"s.

"Alright so first match up…"

As Glynda said this, the screen above the arena started speeding through portraits of the students before stopping on two of them side by side.

"Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester."

The two stood and walked down to the arena, Jaune slumped in fear and Cardin with his infuriating swagger. As they took their positions in the arena, the screen showed their Auras in a small green bar beneath their portraits.

"Jaune's dead," James remarked.

"Probably, but it'll be a learning experience for him." Blaize commented.

"Begin!" Glynda called.

Cardin instantly rushed forward and caught Jaune in the face with a right hook before bringing his left up into an uppercut. Jaune ended up flat on his back, his Aura already halfway depleted.

"Geez, this is so unfair," Sirena said.

"You think a fight with a Grimm will be fair? At least in a tournament you can't die if you mess up." Blaize replied to her.

As Jaune began to rise, Cardin kicked him in the head sending him across the ground and bringing his Aura into the red.

"Stop! The match is over, the winner is Cardin Winchester," Glynda called out.

"Was there any doubt?" Cardin asked snidely.

"Tch, he's such a jerk," Weiss said angrily.

"Now the next match-"Glynda started before getting interrupted by Cardin.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I have a challenge for another student."

"Alright, who?"

"Blaize Bastion." Cardin said with disdain, turning to said boy with a glare.

"Ok. Mr. Bastion, do you accept Mr. Winchester's challenge?" Glynda asked almost uninterestedly.

"Yes," Blaize said tonelessly.

"Alright then, the next match is Cardin Winchester versus Blaize Bastion."

The screen changed from Jaune's portrait to Blaize's masked face while the bar beneath refilled.

"Ready to get beaten down, Freak Lover?" Cardin asked mockingly.

"I think I should be asking that Cardin." Blaize said, again toneless.

"What's up with Blaize?" Xena asked no one in particular.

"No idea, but it seems like he's either really mad at Cardin or really bored of him," Sirena answered.

"Begin!" Glynda called again.

And again Cardin rushed forward, only to fall on his face as Blaize sidestepped his attack and tripped him with his foot. Once Cardin had gotten off the floor, he rushed Blaize again, only for the same thing to happen again. Cardin's face became red as he got angry. He swung wildly at Blaize, trying almost desperately to hit him. Blaize merely dodged around the fists being thrown at him as he spoke.

"Geez, Cardin. Compared to my mom you're as slow a Turten (Grimm turtle)."

Cardin growled as he pressed his attack even more. Blaize spoke again as he dodged effortlessly.

"Anger only clouds your mind Cardin. It makes you rash and can get you hurt easily."

"Shut up and fight, you coward. All you're doing is dodging." Cardin yelled.

"You want me to fight? Fine. Just don't complain afterwards."

Just as Cardin threw another punch, Blaize leaned out of the way and threw his own left hook catching Cardin in the nose again breaking it. The bar beneath Cardin's portrait depleted by just under half.

"Wow, strong punch," Yang whistled, impressed.

Blaize then kicked Cardin in the chest, spending him across the room and into a wall. Cardin's Aura depleted the rest of the way to red.

"Stop! The match is over, the winner is Blaize Bastion." Glynda called quietly observing until now," Mr. Bastion was correct Mr. Winchester; anger will do you no good against an opponent."

"Ugh, whatever," Cardin said as he picked himself up.

The class continued in relatively the same manner. The matches going by rather quickly. As it turned out Sirena and Yang had been chosen, the water lover quickly getting beaten by the blonde brawler. James had to face Axis of team RAVN and quickly got his ass handed to him by the Faunus boy. Naomi and Xena fought, Xena's strength easily winning out against the girl. Ruby and Romeo fought then, the red cloaked girl's speed helping her win, but only barely. Then Blake and Ren were chosen to fight then and both bowed to each other before beginning. The two were so evenly matched, however, that it clearly seemed neither would easily win, and as such, they decided to drag their match out until the class was over for the day. Both bowing again.

As the teams headed back towards their dorms, Ruby proposed an idea, "Hey, guys, how about we all hangout in our dorm for a while?"

"Eh, got nothing better to do," Sirena said.

"Sure. James, Xena?" Blaize asked.

"Yea, sure," James said.

"Ok!" Xena exclaimed.

Jaune and Pyrrha quickly agreed as well; Ren deciding Nora needed to calm down a bit. Romeo and Naomi decided to join them but Axis and Valgard opted out.

As such, all the ones that had accepted were sitting around the room. Weiss and Pyrrha on Weiss's bed, Blake and Naomi on hers, Yang and Sirena on Yang's, Ruby and Xena on Ruby's, while James, Blaize, Romeo, and Jaune were on the floor in between the beds.

Weiss and Pyrrha were discussing tournament strategies. Ruby and Xena talking about Xena's nodachi (specifically how beat up it was). Blake and Naomi were talking books with Blaize. James, Jaune, and Romeo were playing a card game. And Yang was currently talking with Sirena about hair styles as she brushed the girl's blue locks.

"Hey Sirena, are you a Faunus?" Jaune suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I am. Why?" Sirena replied.

"Just wondering. Those marks on your arms from that?"

"Yep, I'm a Tiger Faunus."

"Whoa, whoa. You're a Tiger Faunus and you like the ocean?" James asked.

"Yes, Pervert, I am," Sirena replied snarkily, "Got a problem with it?"

"No, I have a problem with you calling me pervert; I've already told you it was an accident."

"Doesn't change anything." She said while looking away from him.

"Why do you call him that, Sirena?" Naomi asked.

"During initiation, James came crashing through the bushes and ran into Sirena. She ended up on top of him and when she went to get up, she noticed his hand was gripping rather tightly to her…uhh…chest. Ever since, she's called him a pervert." Blaize explained.

"Cuz he is." Sirena added simply.

"Am not," James mumbled.

"Are too," Sirena said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop!" Blaize yelled.

"Sorry," Sirena said, downcast.

"Sorry," James said, offhandedly.

Blaize glared a little at James before sighing.

"Let's just find a happier topic to talk about please."

"How about the way you beat the crap outta Cardin," Yang offered.

"Yea, man that was awesome. How'd you get that strong?" Romeo asked.

"When your dad is a Gorilla Faunus and planning strength training for you, you tend to get a bit of muscle." Blaize joked.

"Man, I still can't believe who your parents are, man." Jaune remarked.

"How do you handle them being famous anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Easy, they're my parents, nothing more, nothing less."

"But isn't there like press and stuff to deal with?" Xena asked this time.

"Yea, but it's easy to deal with them. Answer a few questions, say I have stuff to do, and leave."

"What about your social anxiety?" Pyrrha.

"It makes me a bit hesitant but nothing too serious. I just focus on making sure my parents don't look bad because of me."

"Geez. Anyway, enough of the bad past, I have a question for everyone. Excluding Ruby, cuz I already know the answer." Yang began, at which Ruby pouted. "So, I wanna know, when was everyone's first kiss and with who?"

"Really, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I wanna know. So who wants to go first?"

"How about you since you asked the question." Sirena offered.

"Alright, it was my second year at Signal with a guy name Jeremy."

"Pffft, Jeremy?" James laughed.

"Hey, it's close to your name man," Romeo pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," James said, suddenly stopping his laughing.

"So who now? Sirena?" Yang asked.

"Well, I haven't had my first kiss yet," Sirena answered bashfully.

"Aww come on, really? And you're supposed to be my best friend? Geez." Yang quipped.

"Oh shut up, I'm not the only one. Right?" Sirena looked around the room hopefully, eyes stopping on Blaize a split second longer than the others.

"Right, I haven't either," Blaize said. Sirena smiled slightly wider than normal.

"Nor me," Weiss admitted.

"Really, Weiss? I would've thought you'd been kissed a hundred times by now." Naomi remarked.

"Just because I'm a heiress, doesn't mean I'm obligated to kiss people." Weiss replied indignantly.

"Whatever Ice Queen." "Don't call me that!" "Anyway, let's keep going, Blake?"

"I was ten; it was with a friend of mine named Adam." Blake replied simply.

"Ok, then. Naomi, then Romeo."

"Last year, Richard something." Naomi answered.

"I haven't had it yet." Romeo replied.

"Seriously Pretty Boy," "Don't call me that!" "I'd have thought you'd kiss someone at least."

"I'm a flirter, not a creep."

Sirena snorted at this while Blaize and Jaune full out laughed.

"Jerks," Romeo sniffed.

"Now, Pyrrha and Jaune then James and Xena."

"Haven't yet," Pyrrha replied quietly.

"Me neither." Jaune added.

"Gah, buncha mouth virgins around me," Yang cried exasperated, "James, Xena, please tell me one of you have kissed someone."

"Yea, girl named Rebecca." James answered.

"Yup, Damon," Xena replied.

"Wait like guy Damon?" Yang asked surprised.

"Yea."

They all looked agape at Xena.

"So you're…" Romeo started.

"Gay? Yep, gayer'n a rainbow." Xena cut in happily.

"Well, that's interesting," Pyrrha murmured.

"What do you guys not like that?" Xena asked all curiosity.

"Nah, it's not that, we just weren't expecting it is all," Jaune replied sheepishly.

"It's all right, I honestly don't care either way," Xena shrugged," It's my life not anyone else's. I can live it how I want."

"Well that's rather…inspiring." Yang eventually muttered, "Anyway, anyone wanna play Truth or Dare with me?"

"I think we've all had enough excitement for one day, Yang," Blaize said while getting up, "C'mon guys, I think it's time we got some rest. We still have three more days of classes until the weekend."

"Yea, let's go too Naomi," Romeo agreed, standing as well.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Yea, I'm a bit tired too," Pyrrha answered.

With that, they all said their goodbyes and left to their own dorm rooms.

"James, before you pass out, at least change clothes, please." Blaize requested.

James sighed, "Fine, just give me a sec."

James entered the bathroom with a change of clothes as the others waited on their beds for their turns.

"Very eventful day, huh?" Xena asked eventually.

"Yea, I hope tomorrow isn't like this," Sirena smirked, "Yang's got quite the privacy problem."

James appeared from the bathroom in a T-shirt and shorts, "Eh, it ain't that bad."

Xena entered the bathroom next as Sirena spoke again, "She'd pull every dark secret of yours out of your head if she could."

"Meh, whatever," And James passed out on his bed again.

"How does he do that?" Sirena wondered curiously.

"Practice," Xena said as he left the bathroom.

Sirena sighed before looking to Blaize, who was reading his book again, "Seriously Blaize, get some sleep tonight."

"I'll be fine Sirena," He said back, not looking up from the book, "Go get ready for bed."

"Now who's sounding like a mom?" Sirena joked as she entered the bathroom herself.

"Night, Blaize," Xena muttered tiredly as he got into bed.

"Night, dude."

The room went quite except for the few sounds from the bathroom. Then Sirena reentered the room.

"So never been kissed either?" She asked suddenly as she got into her bed (one in between Blaize's and Xena's).

"No, why?" Blaize asked back.

"Just askin'. Ever had a crush?"

"Sure, but it never went any farther than that."

"Why?"

"Social anxiety, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"S'okay. How 'bout you? Surely you've had crushes too?"

"Yea, but they faded quickly. Never seemed like the right person, y'know?"

"No, I don't know actually."

"Smartass."

"I try. Anyway, you need to get to sleep."

"Yea, yea. Night."

"G'night."

Blaize reached over and flicked the light switch, casting the room into near complete darkness except for the light of the moon coming from the window. Sirena pretended to sleep and instead watched as Blaize continued to read for several minutes. She saw him remove his coat and mask before going back to reading. She let her eyes roam over his features, studying him, her Faunus night vision letting her see him almost perfectly in the darkness. From his violet hair to the pink streak, his blue eyes, his usually covered nose and mouth, where she lingered for a second longer, then to his shirt with his chosen symbol on it, the rose seemed fitting but the broken, black heart behind it seemed odd. Her eyes then wandered over to his arms, quite small considering the strength they hid. She imagined herself being held in them before shaking the thought from her head.

'No weird thoughts, no weird thoughts,' she repeated in her head again and again before the image completely left, 'Good. I don't need weird thoughts about him right now, we barely met a few days ago."

After about a half hour, Blaize spoke up in a whisper.

"You gonna keep starin' or actually go to sleep?"

Sirena jumped slightly at being caught practically ogling her team leader.

"How?" she whispered in confusion.

"I have night vision just as good as yours. Something else my parents helped with."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to say something or not. A half hour of staring without saying anything, though? Pretty clear you were just staring."

"Sorry. It's just you don't have that coat off much."

"I know. But you can ogle all you want in the morning, get some sleep."

"I was not ogling!"

"Right, should I reiterate the fact you were staring for half an hour?"

"Urrgh, I'm going to sleep."

"Good night."

"Night."

**Good? Bad? Wanna tear your eyes out terrible?**

**Just joking, sort of. Leave a review and tell me how it was please. Anything helps really.**

**Bye-Bye~**

**Ausun**


	8. Update chapter Sorry!

Okay so major update to the story. I rewrote parts of it to make it seem a little better. I don't know if it worked but you can reread it and see for yourself. I'll have another chapter out at some point so look forward to that in the nearish future.

Thanks and bye-bye~

Ausun


End file.
